


Ritual

by icegirl99



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Copia returns from a ritual in a state that Papa III can't resist.





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Basically porn. I really need to find something else to do with my time.

“How’d your ritual go?” Copia jumped slightly at the sound of Papa’s voice behind him. Not expecting Papa to have been back so soon.

“I thought you had your own ritual to attend to?” the Cardinal replied as he moved over to the mirror in the bedroom to check his reflection. 

“I did,” Papa said, appearing in the mirror behind Copia. Copia looked tried, and horribly dishevelled. His hair was a mess, slick and sticking out in all directions. His robes dirty and covered in blood, sweat, tears and other bodily fluids, not all of which belonged to Copia. “It was not near as fun as yours appears to have been.”  
Papa grinned and leaned forward, taking in a deep breath. A familiar feeling ran through him. Sparks of lust creeping up his spine. He shivered slightly. 

Copia smelled of cologne, sex, and sweat. Papa had never smelled anything as arousing as this before. He groaned, the scent of his Cardinal driving him wild. “I want to fuck you,” Papa whispered seductively in Copia’s ear before sticking his tongue out and licking that ear, slowly, savouring the metallic taste of the dried blood he found there. 

Copia shuddered as pleasure shocks went through him. The feeling of Papa’s wet tongue making him harden slightly. “I’m not sure I can take it,” the Cardinal was breathless already. His legs were continually feeling weaker and he reached out to grip the dresser. 

Papa grabbed Copia’s hips, holding him there. “Was she too much for you?” Papa’s voice was as smooth as velvet. Copia moaned. “Her hot wet pussy felt so good as you fucked her, didn’t it?” If Papa hadn’t had a hold on Copia he would have crumbled to the floor. “The scent of her blood making your heart pound as you left your mark on her.” 

“Papa…” The ache in his cock was almost painful as it strained against his pants. Papa’s hand found the front of Copia’s pants and applied light pressure. His Cardinal whimpered and leaned back into him. Copia’s ass pushed against the front of Papa’s pants. 

It was his turn to moan, the contact making Papa almost weak with want. Desperate for his Cardinal, Papa grabbed Copia’s pants and pulled, tearing them off in one swift hurried motion. 

The Cardinal raised his head to look at his Pope through the mirror. Papa’s neck and ears were a light pink, his hair messy and hanging in his eyes. His eyes dark and burning with desire. 

Papa removed his own pants and rummaged through the top dresser drawer. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out, quickly applying it to his fingers.

“You enjoy it when I do the ordainment rituals, don’t you?” Copia groaned, pushing back hard against Papa’s fingers. Papa curled his fingers and his Cardinal whimpered, trembling against him. 

“I do,” Papa replied, licking at Copia’s neck. He decided that there wasn’t quite enough of Copia’s own blood on himself for his liking so Papa bit down hard on his Cardinal’s neck. 

Copia let out a sharp hiss at the pain but didn’t make a move to stop Papa. The pain was sending shockwaves of excitement over him. His hand moved to his cock and he began to stroke himself lightly. 

Papa sucked on Copia’s neck, his blood hot in his mouth. Moaning, he removed his fingers from Copia and thrust into him in one hard motion. 

Copia cried out in both pleasure and pain. It was almost blinding and he felt like collapsing against his Pope. “Oh sweet Lucifer, Papa, fuck me please.” Copia was whimpering in bliss.

Papa granted his Cardinal’s prayer. He grabbed Copia’s hips and dug his nails into them, drawing more blood. Papa looked down as he felt the Cardinal’s blood run hot over his hands. He began to fuck Copia. Hard enough that the dresser banged off the wall with heavy thuds. 

Copia looked up through the mirror at his Pope. Papa was looking down, watching himself fuck Copia. It turned him on even more and Copia increased the speed of his strokes, flicking his wrist in time with Papa’s thrusts, Copia finally felt the heat burn within him. Papa changed his angle then and hit the spot inside that made Copia tremble in pleasure. “Fuck yes, Emeritus.” Papa’s name fell from his lips as he exploded in waves of pure sinful bliss. His vision was blinded and his senses overwhelmed. His cock twitching in his hand, his body convulsing around Papa, still fucking Copia as hard and deep as he could. 

“Sweet Lucifer, Copia,” Papa breathed, groaning as he felt his own orgasm hit him, pulled into it by the tight heat of his Cardinal clenching around his cock. 

Copia collapsed against the dresser, spent. His breath coming out in heavy short bursts as his body still twitched in the aftermath of his orgasm. 

Papa leaned forward, breathless as well. He kissed the red, bruised bite on Copia’s neck before pulling away. 

The Cardinal swayed at the loss of Papa’s weight. Papa steadied him. “Take your time, Cardinal,” Papa said when Copia tried to straighten up. “I can’t imagine having two good fucks in one night does well for your strength.” Papa moved over to the bed. “Take a shower and when you are ready, come join me in bed for a good cuddle, yes?” 

Copia nodded and swallowed. “Yes Papa,” he breathed, sighing with a weak smile on his face.


End file.
